1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tree harvesters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a large number of tree harvesters available in the forestry and logging industries. The main disadvantage with such harvesters are that they are extremely expensive and are out of the reach of the small owner-operator. These operators usually have to rely on two small machines--a fellow-buncher and a delimber, each mounted on a separate prime mover.
Two prime movers are expensive to purchase, operate and maintain and if one machine fails, the other must be left idle until the first is repaired.
Another major problem with known machines is that they are extremely bulky and cumbersome and can only operate along an out-row when thinning a forest and so can only thin one or two rows on either side of the outrow.